


Dream

by warmwhitewhisper (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/warmwhitewhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is real and what is not? Hugo has trouble telling so in this psycho-drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and warnings follow as more chapters are submitted

Hugo was walking the streets in the cold lonely winter.  
His eyes were swollen, having just woken up and that was indeed the problem.  
He was going to a psychologist, a friend had had an appointment scheduled for him, because his problem was getting bigger and more worrying at the same time.  
He knew that Felix or Will wouldn’t take long to find him, maybe Felix was on his way, with his new car.

He felt how the icily cold winter breeze caressed his pale cheeks, playing with his golden hair, which was pretty scruffy.  
He had hidden his hands in the pockets of his burgundy coat.  
With his head down and a sleepy and somewhat resigned look, he prepared to continue his journey.  
There were almost no people on the street, strangely. It was mid-afternoon.  
  
“Okay, I have to turn on that street and go through one building, but then…” he muttered to himself.  
He could not remember the final phase of the course and on top of it all, his belongings fell to the ground.  
When he stopped to pick them up, someone came out of nowhere, he could see his clean black shoes. That person bent down and helped him gather his things. Showed his long, pale, calloused fingers.  
At the end, they both straightened, keeping an uncomfortably short distance.  
“Thanks,” Hugo said softly, very insecure.  
The mysterious boy showed his face: he was very thin, subtle and stylish body. His skin was almost as pale as Hugo’s; cold and medium eyes, greenish color. His eyelids were very noticeable. He had a prominent nose, that somehow belied his appearance. Pink, thin and small lips with a mole above them. Somewhat bony but delicate features; very short, light brown hair.  
“I’m sorry, could you help me with something?,” Hugo asked.  
“Sure, what is it?,” replied the boy with a deep voice, somewhat dark, but friendly.  
“Where can I find the psychologist’s office … I cannot remember his name …”  
His eyes gleamed mysteriously. “There is only one psychologist here, just turn around.”  
“Thank you,” replied Hugo, friendly with the boy, unconsciously trying to smile seductively, which was innate in him.  
The boy reacted confused, and before Hugo knew it, he was gone.  
“That was strange,” he thought.

Following the directions, he arrived at a large, bright blue door after a short time. First he hesitated because he was not sure if it was the right place, it lacked any kind of number or name.  
He looked into the door window and saw an attractive young woman with cinnamon skin and lush, shiny black hair, which was very wavy (and curly). He could not see her face very well, but she had long lashes and a fine nose. She was talking to someone.  
Judging by their attitudes, they were somewhat close, but there certainly was a desk.  
Hugo knocked on the door. A male, very soft, clear voice replied “one moment please”.  
Hugo stepped aside as the door opened and the woman left.  
She dismissed the boy with a wide and intriguing smile, she was certainly very beautiful and had a melodious voice. She gave Hugo an askance look as their eyes met. She was beautiful with her big captivating eyes, green mixed with a honey color. That moment was a little tense. Perhaps it was his imagination, or maybe not, but he felt some flirting.  
Finally he could see her slender body, wrapped in a dark coat, walking away in the white snow.

"Now you can come in," said the boy, who appeared to be the psychologist.

Both sat on beautiful purple velvet armchairs; his office was neat, symmetrical and simple.

"Hi Hugo, I know why you came."  
“What? Wait, how you know my name?”  
“Oh, what were you saying?”  
The boy acted as if nothing had happened, and Hugo chose to ignore it.

After introducing themselves respectively, the psychologist began to speak.

The dim light filtered through the white blinds and his eyes shone deeply celestial.  
He had milky skin, as white or perhaps more than Hugo’s. Clean and translucent.  
He had delicate and somewhat weak features, his body was thin, but not bony. Just grace without muscles. His blond hair was deep, resplendent and abundant, not letting Hugo see his forehead.  
Big and sleepy blue eyes, providing peace.  
A rather broad nose, but thin.  
Delicate pink lips, small mouth with growing facial hair.

A small black clock complemented his pragmatic style. His voice was sweet, soft and vague.  
He had a pretty rare beauty.

"I don't even know why they forced me to come, I have nothing serious, I’ve just been sleeping much more than usual," Hugo protested.  
“Who are ‘they’, Hugo?"  
“My boyf… bro-brothers.”  
“Are you in a relationship with your brothers?”  
“I, we don’t need to talk about it, well yes.”  
“Interesting,” murmured the young man, and wrote something on his tablet.  
Hugo was very surprised at his ease with a subject that anyone would be offended by.

"How long?"

"I …"

…

"Hugo wake up!"  
All he realised was that he was in someone’s arms.

 

 


End file.
